


Some Say The World is Round

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Gregory Horror Show, Naomi Iwata (Creator), Pecola (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Shooting, This was written in 2 hours okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This can literally be seen as a sequel to the "some say the world is round" video thats on Youtube</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Say The World is Round

Down in Cube Town, where everyone and everything was square and happy, lived a little penguin named Pecola, who was loved by everyone. He was a funny kid who was quick with humor and got along with everyone he knew, making friends wherever he went. Cube Town had its problems, but most of them were solved in about a day’s time.

Life in Cube Town was easy and carefree, but one day, it all changed.

Everything seemed the say as normal, Robbie Rabbit was affixed on yet another video game, Bongo was practicing his dance moves in the front square, Professor Chu was working on upgrades for Robo-Pecola, everyone had their own thing to do, yet the day still seemed open to anything and carefree. Even Rudy seemed happy with the day.

Little Chu walked down the busy streets of Cube Town with a brand new science kit in his paws and an excited smile on his face, a new day always meant more to play after all! Cocoa followed him with a basket of cookies in her hand, excited to spend the day with her two best friends. The two talked about their plans to go to the beach, eat pudding and play all day until they got to their secret hideout.

Pecola had finally had it. He was tired of this imaginary happy world he had known and had called home for so long, the feeling of dread took over him as he stared at the weapon sitting on the floor in front of him; a gun. Pecola couldn’t remember _how_ he got the gun exactly, but he remembered the fact that it would be good for something some day.

“Pecola!!” Cocoa called from the door of the treehouse, pulling up Little Chu from behind her to notice that the other penguin’s back was turned to him, and was hunched over, making him look like a stuffed doll rather than the easily excitable Pecola she always knew.

Turning around, Pecola put the gun to his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Don’t you get it!?” he yelled, his voice cracking loudly as his flipper trembled. “Life in Cube Town isn’t perfect!” the young penguin sobbed as he kept the gun pointed at his head.

Cocoa’s basket hit the ground as Little Chu tackled Pecola to the ground, forcing him to drop the gun. “Pecola!!” Chewy yelled, giving the penguin a harsh slap across the face. “What are you doing to yourself!?” he asked, slapping Pecola across the face once again as before throwing the gun across the treehouse. “Pull yourself together Pecola!!”

The normally happy atmosphere of Cube Town seemed to die with those few words, the entire moment feeling unreal, and as if time itself had stopped a for just a mere moment and nothing would ever, ever be the same. Then the unthinkable happened.

Pecola punched Little Chu in the face.

Cocoa screamed as Pecola gave Chewy another blow to the face. And another, and another, and another. Rage filled Pecola’s body for one reason or another, and before he could give the young mouse another blow to the face, he noticed Chewy wasn’t fighting back. He was just taking it, crying as blood covered his face with the occasional raspy sob left his lips.

Pulling back his fist, Pecola picked himself off of Little Chu and walked across the treehouse next to the gun, and sat in front of it. The room seemed to explode with silence as the feeling of despair, remorse and regret filled the three children, knowing the actions they did would almost indefinately impact the upcoming future, and like all actions, would have an awful consequence.

After a few minutes, Cocoa slowly sat down. Her body was trembling and she was trying her hardest not to provoke Pecola to throw himself into another fit of rage. Looking at the broken wicker basket sitting across the room, she felt her heart wobble in her chest. Minutes ago things were fine, but things never came down to this. Ever.

Chewy touched his face softly, wincing at the sharp prick of pain that rippled across his cheek. Looking at his hand, bits of the plastic from his glasses were on top of his face. He knew that his grandfather would never let him play with Pecola again, but in some way, he never wanted to see Pecola again.

“Listen guys…” Pecola began, causing both of the others to jump. “Can.. can we never bring this up?” he asked, holding his head in his flippers. “I-I am so sorry…” he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I didn’t know this was gonna happen, I don’t know what came over me.. Really..” the penguin babbled, blindly reaching behind him for the gun, wherever it was.

Silence leaked in the room as if they were drowning in a submarine. The air in the treehouse felt claustrophobic and tight, the trio’s throats were aching to be refreshed with the air from a new, safer environment, but the shackles of fear and anxiety hung at their feet. Minutes passed the the occasional sound of distant music and laughter could be heard.

Finally, Cocoa cleared her throat, causing the two boys to stare at her curiously, internally wondering what she had to say. “I think we should tell someone..” she whispered, covering her eyes so the others wouldn’t see the tears forcing their way out.

Raising the gun to his head again, Pecola’s eyes flickered with rage. “Cube Town won’t be the same anyways…” he sighed, loading it for a second before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

_“Pecola, we can talk about this!!”_   
_“Pecola- wait!!”_

The children’s voices were hushed by the loud bang of a gun filled the treehouse, blood and feathers covered the wall and the sound of children’s crying replaced the distant laughter and music. Soon, the townspeople ran to sound and saw it. Pecola was dead.

Nothing was the same after that. Days seemed to linger a little longer than they should, the people of Cube Town don't talk about that day. Robo-Pecola was disassembled, Steamer moved distantly to a hotel where a family member lived at, and the town grew quieter.

In the end, some say the world is round, they do.


End file.
